Bitter End
by Dr. Prongsie
Summary: Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall are on a case...And so is an officer from another undercover cop program. What happens when two cases collide?


It was late. About 1 am, to be precise. Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall were walking at a brisk but steady pace away from the Jump Street Chapel. The pair headed for the alley of which was used to trade cocaine by Garrett Fox and Victor Tyles, suppliers at a local high didn't have much to say, they knew what was about to go down. Penhall seemed calm enough, hands in the pockets of his long overcoat. He sighed deeply, obviously uncomfortable with the silence, and noticed he could see his breath in the chilly fall air.

Hanson, on the other hand, looked a little nervous. True, he was naturally quiet, but it looked as though something were bothering him. He kept running a hand through his hair and trying to walk a little faster. He shivered and pulled his scarf closer to him as they continued away from the abandoned church.

Coming from the opposite direction was a girl who looked like she'd been hit by a train. Her dark brown hair was tangled and her brown eyes were sad. She had a slight limp and a deep purple bruise on her forehead, along with several gashes on her arms. Her clothing was violently ripped in places and bloodstained in others. On top of it all, she had no idea where she was going.

Doug stopped abrumptly in the middle of the sidewalk. "I think this is the place," he said, breaking the eerie silence. Tom just nodded and checked his watch. It read 1:11 am. He moved his glance to the sky, but the stars were barely visible between the street lights. They leaned against the alley wall, gazing upwards, but keeping their ears open for commotion.

The girl kept walking forwards, moving slowly and painfully. It was far too cold and late for anyone to be outside unless they had a very good reason, and she did not. She decided now to give up pursuing a police station until tomorrow; she had put off sleeping long enough. She turned a corner into an alley where she would sleep, but froze when she saw two figures standing in the shadows.

"Very nice work, Fox, I've never had someone sell _that_ much before. Like I promised, 20 percent is yours...", a voice said. It was a male, fairly young by the sound of it. The girl ducked behind a trash can and began eavesdropping. It was clear without even looking that they were involved in something illegal.

"I told you I wouldn't let you down, Tyles," a different vioce answered. The girl peeped around the corner and saw one of the figures step into the moonlight, looking rather pleased with himself. "That's the spirit, Garrett. You'll need it for your next assignment," the one called Tyles answered, handing Garrett a heavy looking paper bag. The girl couldn't resist, it was purely instinct she was acting upon now.

"What's in the bag?" She questioned, revealing herself from her hiding spot. The two boys looked at each other in panick, and the taller of the two, Tyles, drew his gun. She regretted drawing attention to herself immediately; she was outnumbered two to one.

"4 kilos of coke." Tyles said matter-of-factly. Garrett's eyes widened and he tugged on Tyles' sleeve as if to remind him not to say anything that would give them away. Tyles yanked his arm away from his partner's grip.  
>"Relax, Fox. I don't care if she knows. She's going to be dead before she can do anything about it," Tyles growled. On cue, he fired a shot that whizzed by the place the girl's head had been one second before - she'd turned and began running down the street before he pulled the trigger.<p>

Hanson and Penhall heard the shot and simultaniously looked at each other, eyes wide. "It came from that way," Tom muttered, more to himself than his partner as they drew their guns and started sprinting in the direction of the gunfire. It didn't take them long to find the outburst though. Three silhouettes were quickly drawing nearer and nearer to where Hanson and Penhall were. "It's them, Hanson. It's Fox and Tyles. There's a third, but I've never seen her," Doug squinted into the distance, identifying the drug dealing teens. They slowed down, ready to stand their ground and make the arrest.

The figures slowed down, breathless and defeated, once they reached Tom and Doug, who had their badges out and guns ready. "You're under arrest for possession of illegal drugs," Doug started, but the boys weren't going to go quietly. Garrett turned to run away, but Tom grabbed him by the arm and held his hands behind his back. The teen began to flail and scream, managing to break loose from the young officer's grip. Garrett brought his right arm back and swung it square into Tom's jaw. Without giving him a chance to recover, he kicked him straight in the stomach.

In the midst of the fight, Tyles drew his gun again and began firing shot after shot in every direction possible, trying to get the police officers off his partner's back. Doug kicked the gunholder's legs out from under him. Tyles fell flat on his back, cracking his skull on the pavement, knocking him unconscious. Doug took Tyles' gun and slammed it over Garrett's head, knocking him unconscious as well. Tom was fighting to remain upright; along with the kick to the stomach that left him breathless, he was clutching his shoulder, which must've been dislocated while fighting Garrett.

Doug handcuffed the drug dealers and turned to the girl, who had backed into a corner during the fight. "Glad to see one criminal who will cooperate. C'mon, hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent-..."  
>"No, no, you can't arrest me, I'm not with them," she stuttered, panic in her eyes. She began digging in her pockets, so Doug drew his own gun.<p>

"Don't make this hard for me, my partner's hurt, you don't wanna end up like those two," Doug motioned to the two unconscious boys. The girl shook her head and pulled out what she had been looking for.

"No. I'm a cop," she said, flashing her police badge at them.


End file.
